This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
The present invention is generally relates to fence construction and more specifically toward an improved picket fence panel.
Picket fence designs are in the prior art including those utilizing hollow or tubular members. These members are secured according to a complicated apparatus utilizing moving parts or in unsatisfactory manner. These prior art fences are difficult and costly to manufacture. Thus there is a need for a picket fence that addresses the concerns above the prior art picket fences.
Below is a listing of the previous cited art references for this application:
The present invention satisfies the needs discussed above. The present invention is generally directed toward fence construction, more specifically toward a picket fence panel that is simple and easy to manufacture and assemble.
In one aspect, the present invention provides for a picket fence panel comprising at least two post members aligned substantially vertical and spaced apart. A plurality of pickets are aligned substantially vertical to the post members. Each of the pickets have an upper end, a lower end, an upper bore located proximate to the upper end and a lower bore located proximate to the lower end. An upper c-shaped rail and a lower c-shaped rail is also provided. Each rail is aligned and mounted between the post members and has a plurality of paired openings to accept the plurality of pickets. A corresponding plurality of aperture openings are located along each of the upper and lower c-shaped rail. Each aperture has at least two flaps hingedly deposed thereon. First and second rod members extend substantially over the length of the upper and lower c-shaped rail and engage the plurality of pickets and the aperture openings.
Further objects features advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the accompanying drawings and upon reading of the following description of the preferred embodiments.